Treasure Planet 2: The Curse of Captain Flint
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: Jim and Alyssa are back and they are on a new advent. in this sequal. A band of thiefes meanwhile sneak into Captain Flint's catacombs on the old deserted Treasure Planet lifiting the curse and rebirthing Captain Flint. I do not owe any of Treasure planet
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 the Rising of Mr. Scroop

Far off in space where atmospheric levels have grown hardly breathable, a black and red arachnid was drifting barely alive, scarce of food and water, growing limp, mindless in what to do. Not far off from space was an airship galleon close by. The arachnid spider called by Mr. Scroop was on the edge of death. But for some reason the air felt eerie and insecure to him for some strange reason. Something darker, threatening and more powerful is lurking towards him. He herd the airship the wood creaking slowly by gave him chills.

"Man over board!" A male voice called from above the mighty ship. "Bring him up bring him up!" Scroop, with his eyes half closed saw a net hanging from one side and touched his rough skin. He felt the air breeze below him as he was being lifted up. In the blurry vision of Mr. Scroop's eye he can see a man with a captain's hat and had the shape of a dinosaur and the body of a dragon. He was drooling the way like a komodo dragon would and he had the scales like one. But his teeth were the one's that worried Scroop a lot. It seems as if he was carrying a toxic poison. The person whoever it was, that was the owner of this ship was taking care of him. _He may look dangerous but he's taking care of me. _Scroop thought dizzily.

Disturbing his rest someone splashed an ice cold bucket of water on him. Scroop got up instantaneously scampering about with his long pointy feet. He looked around savagely. A good amount of sailors were looking at him fearfully. They all stepped back giving him space. Then the komodo alien slithered in front of him kneeling slowly before him. Mr. Scroop looked up with piercing eyes snarling in defense. The Captain just chuckled, showing him no sign of fear at all. Mr. Scroop stopped snarling but showed his fangs. The Captain began to drool and with that Scroop became silent.

"So what are you doing way out here in the Procyon Armada galaxy?" The Captain icily asked with a deep dark voice. Scroop shivered.

"If you don't mind but I didn't plan for this-s-s vacation." Scroop hissed. The Captain turned around not interested. "A boy drove me out here." The Captain turned around hastily with a new expression.

"If you please good sir… tell me… what is this boy s name who cruelly tossed you out in the dark space's abyss?" The Captain made his drool drip to the ground with a pleasurable interest. The drool hissed and made a small whole into the wooden planks. Scroop swallowed but then he smiled darkly.

"The boys name is…Jim Hawkins." Scroop spat hatefully at the name. The Captain laughed ominously and Scroop hissed in delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The master plan

The komodo Captain finished laughing.

"What's your name dear sir?" He beckoned.

"Scorpio Scroop… But ye's can called me by the name Scroop." He winced at the sound of his first name. The Captain arched his eyebrows listening attentively.

"And do you know why were out here in the first place?" Scroop shook his head. "Because we're searching for Captain Flint but that ignorant cat-women sent us way out here. So it's going to take us a while for us to travel to the Forgotten Planet." He explained.

"If I be so keen you're not that far from the Planet Montressor… And also not far off from Montressor is the Treasure Planet's catacombs where Flint is buried s-somewhere." He hissed describing. He remembered from his blurry vision he saw the Planet Montressor arise from his very eyes. The captain smirked evilly.

"Welcome aboard the Commander Challenger Mr. Scorpio Scroop. We can use a man like you for first mate and good navigational skills." Mr. Scroop smiled delightfully but hauntingly. "I'm Captain Kane. Leader of this quest. You will not only be serving me but to Flint as he will rise from the dead, and will bring great chaos to those in his revenge." Kane informed dryly.

"I've already accepted haven't I?" Scroop questioned in an unfriendly tone. The captain just smirked. "Then welcome aboard…get ready for a nightmare of paining memories." He said turning his back to Scroop to Montressor!" He barked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 The Wedding Crashers

It was pouring rain out side but at least the guests were dry from inside the chapel. Jim Hawkins stood fidgeting as he waited for his soon-to-be bride to walk down the isle. He knew she was just as nervous as he was. He pulled the collar of his black suit sweating like crazy from his neck. The people were whispering excitedly. _If only Silver can see me now. _Jim thought to himself. Morph flew happily around him. Jim smiled weakly feeling sick inside. Morph nuzzled his face comforting him. His shoulders dropped a little more relaxed.

"Don't worry Jimmy! Just look at Alyssa!" B.E.N began trying to cheer him up.

"But she's going to be walking down the isle! And there's s-s-soo many people watching us." He stammered.

"Don't worry!" Morph mimicked cutely.

"Do you have the ring?" Jim asked nervously.

"Yes Jim! Oh relax will you? You're only gonna have to do this once!" Jim glared at him. "What? You think I'm going to loose it!" Jim arched his eyebrow this time a little strict. B.E.N shrunk his neck biting his bottom lip. "On second thought…Morph! Hold it will you?" B.E.N asked seriously. Morph caught it while Jim held his breath afraid of it dropping.

"Morph this is a very serious job… please be careful with it?" Jim hesitated. Morph saluted him holding it on his back. The music began to play in the back round. Everyone's heads we're turned to the doorway. They waited for a while and then the bridesmaids came down. Family members and friends oohed and awed at the sight. Then a few minutes later Jim's mother came down in front first. Jim's eyes began to freeze and stare perfectly fine at the isle. Then Delbert placed his hand gently through my arm. He smiled at me trying not to cry.

"J-just relax…Alyssa." He whimpered.

"Delbert are you crying?" I asked smiling.

"No…dogs can get very emotional…even alien dogs." I laughed. Jim saw me laughing and he began to relax a whole lot and smiled proudly. I began to hear some people whispering as we walked down.

"Is that the bride he married? Ohh she's absolutely beautiful!" One complemented.

"I never seen that boy smile so much in my life…he had a rough childhood I herd I did! But he was always sulking before he met her…didn't enjoy life like he did now…wasn't even social with his own mother! And he was such an obstacle forever! But now look at him! Back straight, bright and cheerful, friendly." A male lizard whispered.

"You have to give them both credit dear! I never had seen two couple been more happier! Am I right? I herd this Mr. Hawkins is very courageous! And daring, and heroic even! You shan't mess with him! She did good pickings this one! And so did he!" I giggled Delbert gave me a confused look. I nodded my head at their conversation. He smiled as well.

After the whole speech the priest he began to say the final wedding lines.

"Do Alyssa Maria take James Hawkins to be your lawfully wedded husband?" And before I even got to say my lines **CRASH!** The beautiful stained glass shattered from the church's roof. Me and Jim used both of our arms to protect ourselves. The audience began to scream frighteningly. We both looked around to see what was going on. Morph bursted into bubbles and got scared accidentally dropping the ring. Rope wriggled downwards and aliens in black began sliding down as if they were ninjas. I looked up and saw there was a ship docked. People were still screaming frantically and some began to run out for safety. Actually these aliens were ninjas. They began to do some flips and cartwheels. Jim looked around quickly and found a sword.

"Alyssa run!" Jim yelled.

"No! I am not leaving you!" I called over the panicked voices.

"I just need the boy…" Captain Kane growled above from the ship. One of the thieves nodded their head and slid down the rope. The thief grabbed Jim unsuspected as he was fighting one of the ninjas. And the thief held Jim around his waist holding onto the rope as it began to pull him up.

"Jim!" I screamed. He began to squirm and struggle against his grip but before I knew it he vanished. The only thing that got left behind was a piece of paper with Captain Flint's insignia on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 the Aftermath

Only a few people remained. They just stood there waiting for the news. I fell to my knees weakly. Holding the paper. Delbert and Amelia walked up towards me. B.E.N placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go after them." I whispered weakly. "I need to know what they want with him!" I told them.

"Well…you're not going alone. We're coming with you." Amelia informed. I picked up the ring and opened it. I sighed.

"What about your kids?" I asked her.

"I'll watch them." Sarah volunteered. "Please bring my son home." She whispered placing a hand on my shoulder. I began to sniffle.

"Wait a minute…Delbert…Don't you realize what insignia this is from?" I questioned him unbelievably at first. Delbert gasped and we both looked up.

"Treasure Planet!" We both exclaimed in a soft whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Where to first?

I began to get changed. I wore dark blood red jacket with lacy design and a waistband up to my breasts along with a floral blouse. Then I slipped skinny black jeans on and tall black boots. With the final touch a belt and a sword. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Finished…Well what do you think?" I asked Morph.

"Now you officially look like a true pirate!" He confirmed. I nodded approvingly. "What I still don't get is why someone would want your husb- Well finance." He corrected.

"I don't know either but I'm going to kill the people who ruined my wedding." I growled dangerously. Morph shivered. "Common Delbert and the others are waiting." I told him running downstairs. Morph quickly followed. I slid down the banister without using stairs. I caught my breath after I reached where the crew was.

"Alright it's going to be a lot harder to find a ship and crewmates mates, but with a little teamwork… I think we will be able to pull it off." I said confidently.

"You have such high spirits Alyssa." The captain admired. I smiled in appreciation.

"We need to find a crew indeed! But where too start?" Delbert questioned unsurely.

"I'm not sure…but I herd it when I was a youth and they had best pickings their. Crescent Tavern." Amelia confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 to the Tavern

It was still raining, and much harder. We got a carriage ride for taxi and were off. We had a hood over us. I rested my hands over my face miserably.

"I hope we find him." I whispered sadly.

"Don't worry Alyssa! Jim will never forget you. I bet he's thinking of you right now." Delbert insisted. I still didn't budge though. Delbert shrugged to Amelia. But he continued. "We're going to find the old catacombs of Treasure Planet…. I wonder why they needed Jim though?" Delbert left off making us all wonder. We arrived a few hours later and the sky began to transform into a starry night sky.

"I can see why they call it Crescent Tavern." Morph muttered to me. I gave him a weak smile. Inside was a planetary night sky. Amelia discussed to the manger about our search for a top fit crew. He nodded and we prepared to sit down. Amelia came back with a piece of parchment paper and a father quill with ink.

A few drunken men came up but seemed to desperately take the chance of danger and adventure.

"Hello good sir why have you come to join this voyage?" Amelia asked the last sailor of the voyage.

"I've used to be an old crew member of John Silver." Amelia's eyes light up. She began to roll up the paper as if he were not an acceptance. I stopped her instantly and shook my head allowing him to go on.

"Go on." I nodded my. Amelia snarled but we all ignored her.

"Good man he was." The man continued. Amelia huffed turning her head away.

"Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes the man's still all good. Haven't seen him too long ago my dear." He chuckled.

"Well we need a good upstanding crew for this journey. And you're the only person who knows how to travel properly. Don't you?" I added.

"Aye missy that I do. But what must a lass be doing in sailing for great adventure?" He asked.

"My fiancé… We…we we're about to get married but thieves stole him and had the privilege of taking him away from me." I told him truthfully. Delbert and Amelia stared at me at how open I was to this stranger. I began to get sad again.

"Aw sorry dear…must've been very tragic for you on that very day…Alright I'll accept this crew invitation." He accepted.

"Really? Oh you don't know how much it means to me!" He smiled.

"I know where Silver is as well." He whispered leaning in to me. For some strange reason though… He gave me shivers.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Back with Kane

Jim was struggling against Kane's crewmembers. They walked into the captains headquarters and walked through another hallway into a secret room. _How come this feels kinda like déjà vu again for me?_ Jim though annoyed. Then, loud footsteps entered the room. **Thud, thud, thud **went the Captains feet against the creaky wooden floors**. **Jim stared at his boots silently.

"So you must be the famous, heroic, brave and handsome Mr. James Hawkins." The captain began and he turned around hastily. "Pathetic." He spat. Jim gave the captain a snarl showing a little of his teeth. The captain drooled showing Jim the poison he carries. He stopped glaring at him at once and stared as the acid went through the floor again.

"Why did you take me from my wife?" He asked first.

"From what I herd fiancé." He corrected. Jim looked down on the floor. "Aw don't feel blue because we ruined your wedding! Relax enjoy the view while you can!" Suddenly, Kane shoved Jim behind bars. "Uh-uh-uh! If you even try thinking about placing your hands through these bars they will shock you." Kane warned as if Jim were three years old. "Before I go I shall give you an introduction. I'm captain Kane and we need you when we arrive at the old Catacombs in Treasure Planet." He explained.

"Why do you need me?" Jim growled.

"We need you for Captain Flint dear boy. No more questions." He snapped his fingers at the henchmen and they left. _Why would they need me for Captain Flint?... I saw him with my own eyes! He was dead!_ Jim's eyes widened with fear. _They're going to lift his curse!_


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Finding Silver

Amelia was crossing her arms as we walked into a dark alleyway.

"I'd best be keeping an eye out. Might be crooks here." The newest crew member warned. Morph swallowed.

"It's okay Morph…(I thought back painfully at the same words Jim said to comfort Morph). It's okay…" I muttered doing the same gestures Jim did." Morph looked up at me. I winced painfully.

"Hey…you okay? You seem to really miss him." Morph asked trying to have a personal conversation with me. I looked away though.

"Well ya…I love him. It's just… whenever he's gone I-I" I looked away.

"Hey its okay, we're going to find him." Morph comforted.

"I hope so." I gave him a weak smile. Morph nuzzled me. We continued forward and watched Silver's old comrade lead us towards his old shipmate.

"Are we almost there?" Delbert questioned encouraging his wife on.

"We're very close." He responded not even turning around. Soon we entered an old tavern shack filled with muscular men. There was music in the background when suddenly everyone went silent. Delbert and B.E.N felt a little insecure. The men gave us an evil scowl. Then later on they continued.

"Ahh! Old dog Moody! How yer doing mate?" A mustached man greeted.

"Nutin much. This lass is lookin fer Silver." Moody, the pirate that was leading us answered.

"Hmm… nice picking Moody is she free?" He whispered towards him.

"Fraid not, she's due to be married." Moody patted the guy's shoulder. He sighed.

"Married to whom?" He questioned looking at me surprised.

"Jim Hawkins." I answered flatly.

"The Jim Hawkins?" His eyes widened. I just nodded. "Oh I herd a great deal about that kid! He saved an entire crew from a supernova, and the whole crew again from an exploding planet just in the nick of time!"

"And every word of it is true." I told him getting a little impatient. "Moody can we please look for Silver?" I asked.

"Oh yea! Excuse us sir we're looking fer Silver happen to know where he's about?"

"Ya he's playing a card game with other men over there." The mustached man pointed. We walked forward hearing his voice. Morph quickly floated to where he was.

"What the hell is that?" One of the pirates asked. All the other men got distracted.

"Morphy? What are ye doing here? Jimbo not here is he?" Silver questioned excitedly. Morph shook his head sadly. Silver instantly knew something was wrong.

"That's because he's not here." I told Silver gently. He squinted his eyes at me.

"Alyssa me lass! I hardly recognized you!" He laughed. "My Jimbo has certainly done a good job looking for you. Yer as beautiful as a sapphire." He complimented bowing. I smiled.

"Damn you Silver you won the pile of gold again." One of the pirates pushed the award towards him and the left. He began collecting them.

"So how are you two? You and Jimbo? Unless you broke up… have you?"

"No, no! We're about to get married. But that's the problem." I began to tell Silver the story how Jim got kidnapped. "And the only thing they left behind is this." I showed Silver the piece of parchment with a planet on it. He looked at it interestingly.

"Why it looks like the old catacombs of Treasure planet." He pointed.

"That's what we thought." I said.

"I'll help ye find the person who made this material but I-I can't go on with ye for the trip." Silver ended.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9. Ruins

We arrived at a tailor shop late at night with only headlights shining our way. "I never seen the town so…quite, it's almost spooky." I whispered. Delbert shivered when I finished.

"Haha if I weren't here you would've run inter serious trouble." Silver chuckled. Moody laughed along with him. Amelia just grumbled. "Here we are Lawrence's tailor shop…made of the best clothing ever." He told us over his shoulder. As the door opened a little bell rang at the top. It was silent, only the wind blew. We all walked in slowly with caution.

"Hello?" I called first... Silence filled the room. B.E.N touched a music box and it dinged loudly.

"Ahh!" B.E.N screamed.

"Don't touch that stranger! It's very valuable!" A voice appeared out of darkness. A man with circular glasses and crazy messed up hair came out of the shadows. Morph hid behind my shoulders. The man held the music box tenderly in his hands placing it behind a glass case. Me and Silver exchanged faces. "So what you want? Don't you know where almost closing at this hour?" The man asked roughly.

"We don't want anything to buy sir, we just came here to figure out what this piece of cloth means." I responded seriously holding it out. The man grabbed it.

"Hmm…" He softly spoke more gently. "This piece looks very familiar…Where did you find this?" He breathed.

"Some pirates dropped it after they stole…someone very important to me." I quietly said. Silver gave me a sympathetic look.

"Where you under attack?" He asked more seriously.

"Yes."

"Hmm…This fabric I made myself…it looks like these buccaneers ruined it with their own language let's say?" He suggested. I shrugged. "Yes…see here? They created a design showing a symbol of Treasure Planet. It's a resting place for those who were lost in there and didn't make it out of the exploding planet in time. Now it's known as the old Catacombs."

"Can you make out their language?" I asked encouragingly.

"Hmm… I have a book somewhere…that has every language of the galaxy." He walked over towards the back of the shop and pulled out a thick dusty book. Then he began flipping through the pages observing what languages he though it was.

Everyone was growing tired, they all yawned exhaustingly. Only Moody and Silver were half awake. But I was the only one who kept my eyes appealed. I was not going to give up on Jim that easily. Then my eyes widened as I looked at the similar ruins on the cloth.

"This is it!" I blurted. Everyone woken up.

"The Procyon Armada language? Oh no… It's as if I feared…" The man muttered darkly.

"What?" I questioned.

"There going to raise the curse…and everything will be left in complete destruction.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Discovery

"Can you make it out what it says though?" I inquired a little impatient.

"Of course! Even without the book!" I gave him an exaggerated look. "Okay not all of it." He rubbed his neck embarrassingly and cleared his throat and began reading it. "_Who ever dares read this paper we congratulate you. But you won't survive to get that far. If you even try to think about going what we're after you'll know what's good for you. Captain Flint will arise from his rotting grave and take revenge on any of those who destroyed his dreams and will rule the world once again. Heed this warning. And don't you dare come above us._ It threatened. B.E.N and Delbert swallowed.

"Um… okay well we tried Jimmy is lost… we should listen to the evil paper Alyssa." B.E.N chickened.

"NO! I will never just leave him! He would have done the same for me. I'm just going have to fight for what I want for the most." I raised my voice as everyone was about to turn out the door. They stopped after I finished.

"This is a very dangerous mission…" Amelia began. "If going after Jim is worth fighting for…then count me in." Amelia joined standing at my side crossing her arms valiantly.

"I've known Jim my whole life…I won't disappoint by telling his mother he is lost. I'll go with you." Delbert came next. Morph flew over without question and nuzzled my cheek. B.E.N scratched his neck nervously.

"Hey I'm sorry I chicken out. I won't leave my buddy Jimmy. I will fight along with you." He stood. Moody walked over leaving Silver. He walked up to us slowly.

"I can't be wit yer lass…I wish ye the best o luck though. Take care of Jimbo?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned around.

"You're just going to ditch him? After all you two been through? He was like a son to you!" I cried. Silver paused.

"I-I just can't…take care of yourself." And with that he left


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11. Making it into the morning

It grew morning and we trudge our sore feet to our ship exhaustingly.

"We stayed awake all night trying to convince Silver to join with us and…zip." Delbert complained.

"We couldn't say we tried." I mentioned sleepily. We arrived on the Raving Avenger sluggishly. There was hustle about as sailors called to each other to get under way.

"Ahoy there! Jack Cross at your service, Captain may I first introduce myself you as your first mate!" He bowed. "And who might this lovely bunch be?" He asked turning his head towards us.

"This is my husband Doctor Delbert Doppler, B.E.N … and this little pink blob is Morph he's a shape shifter, This pirate is Moody we just met him, he used to work for Long John Silver, and the human is our friend and her name is Alyssa." Amelia yawned placing her ears back.

"Oh ma'am you seem exhausted! All of you!"

"We kinda stayed up all night." I responded drowsily barely noticing it was already morning.

"Well you better get some rest all of you! Just give me a heading and well place our backs into it." He confirmed.

"Loose all solar sails, and one two zero, zero…mmm… oh yea and head for the old Catacombs." She ordered not as enthusiastically.

"The lost Treasure Planet? Not trying to sound nosy or anything Captain, but what business do you have to do there?" Jack questioned interestingly.

"We have to stop someone before anything horrible happens." Amelia yawned again. Jack shrugged.

"Aye Captain, now you and your friends have bunks while you go into your state room along with your husband…good thing this ship could afford a queen size bed." He muttered more to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Dreams

I passed out on my bunk as soon as I reached my bunk. The crew knew the four of us where exhausted. Only Silver and Moody stayed up, they were used to being the night crawlers.

Jim Hawkins couldn't do anything but sleep in his cell so he did so. Suddenly our dreams warped into the same minds.

"_Let him rot in his watery grave for all I care!" Kane told his guards. And with that the captain shoved Jim into a leaking passageway. Jim tried to tread water but couldn't. He couldn't give up! So he kept trying but more then treading to survive he was flailing his arms around helplessly. He began gasping for breath. He noticed Kane wasn't there anymore and no one was there to help him from drowning. His breath was overrun by the flowing water that was filling his lungs. Then there was a pause and he was floating above water. I finally found my way to where Jim was. Two guards were blocking the entrance doorway so I got out my sword and elbowed first guard in the mouth while I kicked the second guard in his balls. He kneeled lying on the floor as the first got the wind knocked out of him and feeling dizzy. I picked up the second guard by his collar and forced him into the rock solid wall. He grunted in response as he banged into the wall and passed out as well. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door leaving it opened. I stepped inside and skimmed through the flooded passage. Then I saw a dead body floating in the lake. I gasped. I trudged in the water as it went up to my waist. I grabbed him underneath his arms and dragged him out as quickly as I could. I flipped him over as soon as we were on dry land._

"_Jim! Jim please, breath!" I placed my head lightly on his chest so I can hear his heartbeat. "Please don't die!" I exclaimed breathing hard. Then my deep breaths formed into sobs. "Oh Jim." I rested my head on his chest and began to cry. _

_Without noticing Jim moved his fingers weakly and numbly and coughed deadly as he got some water out of his lungs. I gasped looking up as his hazy eyes as he gasped for breath. I smoothed my hand over his cheek. He became silent and held it. _

"_I'm so sorry…I-I couldn't swim the water was taking control of my lungs…I couldn't get a breath of air or anything." He trembled apologizing. _

"_Shh! Jim it's not your fault…you can't swim." I whispered._

"_I should though!" He argued._

"_You are for who you are. Don't change that." I smiled lovingly at him. "I missed you so much!" _

"_I miss you too." He regained a little strength forcing himself to give me a hug. Then he quickly lied back down straining in pain. I lowered my head so I can give him a passionate kiss and he took it gratefully. _


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 The countdown escape

I didn't want to wake up but someone was shaking me violently.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I sat straight up and stretched while I yawned. I opened one eye lazily seeing a pink blob trying to shake me until I was wide awake. "Morph?" I drowsily asked.

"You gotta get outta here! We're under attack!" He told me frantically. I straightened my back quickly.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked anxiously.

"A very long time…but that doesn't matter! The pirates that were attacking us took most of the crew! And there looking for you to get that piece of cloth back!" Morph panicked. I began to spring out of the hammock and run to the door.

"There's a guard!" I whispered to Morph.

"We need a distraction…I will distract them while you sneak onto their long boats…I noticed one of the guards located in the lower chamber of the ship didn't want to budge…I suspect that's were their hiding Jim." Morph claimed.

"Morph…you don't have to do this." I whispered.

"Find Jim, I'll be fine. Rescue the crew then it's better if you rescued them with him. Be safe." He nuzzled me. "On the count of five." He told me watching out for any guards.

"One…two…" Morph started.

"Three, four, five." I whispered. I opened a crack from the door for Morph and he slithered right out. "Be safe." I whispered lovingly to Jim's pet. A guard grunted and walked away from the door. Then Morph transformed into huge explosions of firecrackers and confetti and made taunting squeaking noises.

"It's a ship shaper! He probably got away once we snagged the crew! He's trying to find were we locked them up or the prisoner." One guard suggested. A whole bunch of other henchmen began to chase after Morph easily distracted. Morph gave me the cue and I rolled onto my back and sneakily snuck away. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Morph stick his tongue out teasingly. And with that I made a run for it.


	14. Chapter 14

16. A little less conversation

"Scroop! Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked baffled and stupidly.

"Aw looks-s-s like ye come to save yer boyfriend eh Alys-s-s-sa? Nothing like good old times then right?" He grinned with satisfaction.

"I swear Scroop if you harmed Jim or hurt him in any kind of way I'll kill you instantaneously." I growled through gritted teeth. He rolled his eyes in late reaction heaving a heavy exaggerated sigh.

"I'm not dead yet am I?" He pointed raising his claw as he touched his chest to make sure. I began to have a light chill running up and down my spine and all over my body. Mr. Scroop evilly laughed.

"How the hell did you get back here? I thought Jim got rid you!" I asked disbelief that he was right in front of me.

"Had a little road trip floating in s-s-space." He casually said. "Until some scoundrels pulled me up on deck." He continued. "But s-sadly your journey ends here and you won't be able to s-s-save your precious-s-s-s cabin boy. And this time I won't mess up." He promised hissing angrily. He prepared himself to fight planting his eight legs on the floor. He got his pinchers ready to begin the first strike.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Old enemies

I started engaging the longboat ready for take off and I pressed the buttons and gadgets making it maneuver upwards towards the henchmen's captains ghost ship. I made it travel as quietly as I could which was a huge success. I took a quick sneaky peek to make sure that fat ass pirate was certain that there was nobody on the ship. It was as quiet as a deserted ghost town. I jumped over the rim and tried to remember what the pirate said. _Okay go down to the first floor of stairs and then go down to another flight of stairs. _I skimmed around the top deck to see the staircase. It was dead center in the middle I began to jog down them. It began to get darker downstairs and only a dim walkway was lit. _Don't go down this way look for the second flight and then go straight down that walkway. _I looked around for another staircase just around the corner of this hallway there was one. _I hope this is the right one._ I prayed. And I ran down it. Suddenly as soon as I got off on the last step there was a long metal walkway just like the pirate described. I cautiously walked down the long hallway. _Ew what is that horrid smell?_ I held my nose as tightly as I could. But the vulgar smell still slithered its way into my mouth. _I could swear it smells like an animal is dying or something is rotting._ I thought hardly able to breath. As I turned a corner someone jumped out laughing insanely. It was Scroop.


	16. Chapter 16

17. The battle

"Wrahhhh! He cried angrily as he scampered his pointy feet at the soles of my boots. "All my life I've been trying to kill your somewhat heroic cabin boy but he defeated me in shame." I began to strain as he dug one of his eight legs into my shirt. "But for some reason that little whelping boy got in the way of everything! But now since his is rotting away in his cell too weak to move, why not have the one thing that is most dear and precious to him? You. He would be even weaker and more devastated to hear once that you are dead!" His eyes lit up at his brilliant plan. I looked up with a worried look. I then saw Morph hiding behind a barrel. He shushed me so I won't call out.

"I've got news for you Scroop. You'll never win!" I strongly raised my voice at him. His eyes brightened in surprise.

"Ha! Why is that you pathetic whelp? I'll make this run-in simple and short for ye." He hissed with pleasure.

"You really want to know why? Because good always wins against evil! And you'll make this battle short for yourself!" I cried. And with that Morph flew in front of his face and poked him in the eyes. I pulled my legs towards my stomach and kicked him powerfully with my feet and we began rolling. We both grunted as we went down another flight of stairs. Without realizing he punched me with his claw making my head turn. We were struggling and straining using all our strength.

_No! I cannot let him win!_ I didn't notice I was gritting my teeth while I though of this. He crawled on top of me making it harder to fight against him. I quickly looked around and saw we were in the wine cellar. I kicked him again with my feet and remembering to use my laser gun and he flew across the floor with the force of the laser and slammed into the wine rack creating a huge spill. And with that there was no more movement of Scroop.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 18 Jim's cell

I panted my breath with victory. _Never liked the creep. Was an asshole and always will be an asshole. _I thought bravely. I went back up to the stairs were we tumbled and continued forward. I made my way back to the metal hallway and made a left. I looked for the second door and entered. And just as the stupid pirate described there were two focused guards blocking my entrance to Jim.

"Hey Bowen… did you here that suspicious brawl down in the wine cellar?"

"That's because there was a brawl you idiot!" He sighed heavily. "Sometimes Morris you make me wishes I were dead right now."

"Oh well…shouldn't we check it out Bowen?"

"No you retard! Captain Kane ordered us to specifically guard this cell! For some strange reason the boy didn't make a sound for the past few hours or so.

"Hehe praps he drowneded." Morris chuckled at the thought stupidly. My eyes widened with horror as I listened to their conversation.

"What as that? Morris asked his partner startled.

"Hmm...Shh!" Bowen shushed annoyed.

"Ya your probably right…maybe it wasn't so smart to place him in a flooded room…but it wasn't smart for him not to learn how to swim!" He also pointed to his partner.

"Shh I'm trying to listen for the noise again." Bowen shushed annoyed.

"Hey boss! Lookie here! Is this the girl the boy was blabbering about?" Morris questioned as he manhandled me. I struggled furrowing my eyebrows angrily at him trying to squirm and kick.

"Oh yea! Nice work Morris! Too bad he won't be able to see her ever again." Bowen chuckled. I kicked Bowen in the balls. He grunted and kneeled to the floor painfully.

"Hold her you idiot!" He barked strained as he bit his lip.

"I'm-I'm trying to boss b-b-but she's squirming too much I can't grab her other hand." Morris stammered.

"Get off me!" I cried. I grabbed my sword elbowing him in the face. Morris let out a yelp and released his grip on me holding his hands to his bloody face. Without noticing Morris was busy holding his bloody face and Bowen struggled painfully to get up. I grabbed Morris's shirt collar and threw him into Bowen. With that the two flew into the solid wall together not getting up. I walked over to them and grabbed the keys from Bowen's pocket.

"Thanks for the keys." I whispered. Bowen just grunted dizzily.

"Hehe…you're welcome." Morris returned stupidly.

"Shut up you idiot." Bowen strained. And with that they both passed out. I went to the cell and unlocked it.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 19. Reunion

The gateway of the unlocked cell slowly opened. I cautiously stepped inside. Leaving no signs of fresh footprints. I looked at my new surroundings cautiously. _Why would they guard a flooded chamber?_ I thought curiously. But then I began to look more carefully. _Huh…funny there's a…BODY! _

"BODY IN THE WATER! Oh no…JIM!" I plunged into the water at once. _It's freezing cold!_ "JIM, Jim!" I cried. I grabbed him underneath his arms dragging him out so he won't loose anymore body heat. As soon as he was on land I flipped him over so he can breathe. I then placed my head over him and began to press on his chest. "Common…please don't die. I'm finally here now!" I begged growing helplessly. There was a pause. "Oh Jim." I lowered my head on him gently. "I love you." I whispered sniffling.

The air was silent. I was still resting my head on his cold body when he coughed deadly water sprayed out of his mouth.

"Ugh…" He groaned weakly. He then opened his eyes groggily. "Alyssa?" He whispered. I slowly lifted my head finding that both of our eyes were locked into one another.

"Jim! Oh my…I thought…" Tears formed in my eyes. He struggled lifting his hand and whipped the tears from my eyes with his index finger.

"Alyssa." He whispered more lovingly. He raised his head but I stopped him so he can rest. I then bent down and our lips touched and his hand brushing against my face. Jim then stopped. I gave him a concerned look.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Wha-? But his words cutted me off.

"I should've told you but…I can't…swim." As he said this he seemed to hold breath then gave a sharp exhale. And he seemed almost embarrassed by this.

"James Hawkins! Were you afraid I was going to react by that?"

"Well yes but-

"I like you for who you are! So swimming isn't your strongest thing. I'll help teach you when we get home." And with that I gave him a long passionate kiss. He groaned. "We need to free the others!"

"Don't worry I already got them!" Moody's voice appeared looking over his shoulder showing Amelia, Delbert, B.E.N and Morph. Me and Jim both looked up surprised.

"Well done Moody you've led them right to my trap." Captain Kane congratulated with an evil smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 20 Arriving at the Catacombs

"Is she the one who holds the cloth?" Captain Kane questioned Moody. He nodded approvingly.

"In my most courteous manner may I ask the beautiful lady…" Kane began. Jim snarled showing a little of his teeth at the corner stepping in front trying to protect me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He growled defensively.

"You mean like this?" And with that he snatched my arm roughly going around Jim using his claws to dig into me.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed in pain. Jim gave me a worried look and with that he angrily raised his fist.

"JIM DON'T!" I cried. I grabbed Jim's fist and he stopped instantly looking deeply into my eyes. And I ripped out of Kane's grasp walking towards him briskly. And he held out his hand invitingly. He wrapped his hand around my arm carefully pulling me gently into his chest. I looked over my shoulder. I felt Jim's fingers move comfortingly on me but I saw him darkly glare at Kane.

"Hmm… I was rather looking forward to the punch. Because your boyfriend would've ended up…" And without words he drooled grossly allowing it to drop slowly onto the cemented floor showing a hole dissolving making a hissing noise. My eyes widened with fear.

"No please don't hurt him…hurt me instead." I stepped up towards him bravely.

"No Alyssa!" Jim panicked.

"If you just give me that piece of cloth I won't." Kane promised. "Anyway you're too beautiful to harm." Kane used his claw gently on my lower neck. I shivered.

"Harm? You just dug into her skin!" Jim growled putting his arm more protectively around me. Suddenly someone came in the cell whispering to Moody. He nodded his head urgently.

"Captain Kane we have safely arrived at the Catacombs!" He told him informingly. Kane growled in annoyance and shoved us out of the way. Me and Jim just looked at each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 21 The escape plan

Jim's point of view

"Jim, we have to find a way to get out of here." Alyssa muttered. Her eyes wandered around the prisoned cave.

"I know." I was looking straight ahead, so the guards won't believe we were doing anything suspicious. She looked up at me with confusing eyes. I wanted to tell her everything will be all right, but from the situation we were standing in, I didn't know.

"Jim, were going to be okay." She smiled trying to give me hope.

"We're not out of this yet." I pushed her behind me looking straight into the two guards walking forward towards us.

"Hey no talking while the Captain is away." One guard raised his voice strictly.

"He would think you would be making up a consult." The other added in a suspicious tone lifting his sword.

"Jim!" I herd Alyssa whisper. She came out from behind me: but I stopped her before she could. The guards who were blocking the exit saw the quick movements up ahead and marched forward.

"No, no! A few of you block the door so they won't escape!" The first guard shouted as he held my head in a stiff position.

"**DROP THE LAD BOYO."** Loud voice echoed in the cave. The soldiers stopped crying out, as did their clamoring amour. The first guard, who was heavily breathing due to struggling, slowed down.

"…Who's there?" He paused.

The only sound that was being herd were the water droplets, slowly dripping off the stalactites, landing into the lake I almost drowned in.

"**Step away from the lad and lass slowly now…" **The mysterious voice boomed again.

"Sir, I think you should listen to it." One of the guards stammered.

"**Ye might want to run." **We all tried to find the voice, but it was nowhere to be found. The first guard was breathing heavily again, dropping me scared out of his wits.

"**Ready Morphy?" **

"Silver?" I unsurely whispered. Alyssa had a smile on her face.

"**FIRE IN THE HOLE!" **The voice shouted.

"**Fire in the hole!" **A high-pitched squeak was herd. I chuckled glad that Silver gave Morph to watch over me. Soon, a spark was lit and something began to sizzle. I grabbed Alyssa by the hand and hid behind a huge rock formation. A loud explosion was herd as the side of the cave crumbled down.

Smoke cleared away revealing Moody, Morph, Captain Amelia, Delbert, B.E.N, and Silver.

"Aloha Jimmy!" B.E.N greeted cheerfully waving his mechanically arm limply. We both stood up slowly from where we hid.

"Ahoy there Jimbo." Silver greeted having his hands in his coat pockets nonchalantly.

As I finally reached him I gave the old scallywag a hug.

"Hello Silver." I felt his arms wrap around me comforting. As we released our huge I whipped my eye quickly before anyone else could see I was crying.

"Hello Aly." Silver saw her and took off his hat bowing.

"Hello Silver." She went to give him a hug as well.

"Moody?" I questioned strangely. "But…how…aren't you- Silver looked up and began to spoke.

"Ah yes, Moody the old bastard, ye never really found out the old background story with him did ye?" We all shook are heads.

"He's a gambler. He does it for his part…. most of the time. And usually he does it for others. But ye be have ter gamble yourself. But since we're old friends." Silver placed his arm around Moody's shoulder. I didn't have to gamble anything." Silver smiled.

Alyssa's point of view

I could tell Silver was lying straight through his teeth. Something was fishy. I knew Silver better than that since he raised me. But it wasn't any of my intentions to ask what Silver traded up for Moody.

"Pirate." Moody smiled showing a golden tooth.

"Well then this is festinating reunion and all but we should really try to escape before Kane comes back." Captain Amelia growled through her teeth as she said his name.

"I couldn't agree more." A slimy voiced entered, breaking the conversation. It was Captain Kane, arriving with more guards. We all gasped.


End file.
